


give your father a call

by legacyconsole (lukissed)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dad Philza, Dialogue Heavy, Family Dynamics, Gen, Humor, Oneshot, forgive me i simply wished to write funny sbi interactions, wilbur tommy and techno are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukissed/pseuds/legacyconsole
Summary: Phil's hardcore world was lonely, sometimes.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship
Comments: 33
Kudos: 772
Collections: MCYT, MCYT Fic Rec





	give your father a call

Phil’s hardcore world was lonely, sometimes.

He was the sole sentient inhabitant of the world. The closest thing to another sentient being he had in the entire world was the villagers, and yet they were just too boring for Phil to really create a bond with.

The solitude was welcomed, most of the time. Phil enjoyed the general silence, and he had plenty of time to do what he pleased in the world, without anyone to tell him no, aside from maybe his common sense.

But he’d be lying if he said that it never got to him. Even the most introverted of introverts need social time. Oftentimes there would be stretches of days, or even weeks of no contact, and it grated on him on occasion.

That’s why he loved it when his boys called him.

His three boys. Techno, Tommy, and Wilbur. They all lived on the same server at the moment, in a little ravine. He hadn’t heard much about it, but apparently they were in the middle of a revolution against the government. Good for them, he was proud. Stick it to the man, kids.

The three of them living together did lead to a lot of squabbles, though, of course. It was inevitable with all three brothers in such a condensed space.

One of those squabbles happened one chilly morning. The brisk morning air drifted around and chilled any exposed skin he had. It was hardly autumn, and yet the mornings had already become cold and the nights had become long. 

Phil had just been flying around the world, exploring idly, letting the wind card through the feathers in his wings, when he got the call on his communicator.

He had linked him and his boys’ communicators long ago, so that no matter how many worlds away they were from each other, they were always just a call away. Simply to ease his poor protective papa heart. 

“Sup?” Phil said as he picked up the call, a smile on his face. The smile immediately turned to shock when he heard Tommy’s wild screeching in the background of the call, alongside Wilbur’s loud arguing.

“Hey Phil,” Techno was very casual, like his brothers weren’t possibly on the verge of killing each other. 

“Uh,” Phil paused to laugh, his smile returning, “What’s- what’s going on over there, Techno?”

“You know, another dumb argument. Tommy’s threatening to stab Wil, Wil's threatening to shoot Tommy, the works.”

“Oh man. What’s it about now?”

“Whether or not a hotdog is a sandwich.”

Phil laughed again, louder and more intense this time. He started looking around for somewhere to land so he didn’t crash into anything. Flying while chatting was a dangerous game to play, and he wasn’t particularly keen on trying the odds. He began to dive down towards a nearby savannah, as Wilbur’s voice got louder. Wilbur grabbed the communicator and put it on speaker.

“Phil, you tell him, it isn’t-” Wil started, but Tommy cut him off.

“Yes it is! It’s bread with a filling! That makes it a sandwich!”

“No!” Wil sounded so scandalized that Phil couldn’t help but cackle even harder. 

He angled himself down too far as he laughed, causing him to land far quicker than he’d intended to. He was forced to make a crash landing, rolling in the grass and taking out part of his health, even with his beefy armor. 

He couldn’t bring himself to care, though, too caught up in cackling like a madman. His communicator had flown out of his hands when he crashed, landing a meter or so away.

The boys must’ve heard the fall, and they immediately dropped the quarrel in favor of worrying.

“Shit, Philza, man, you good?” He heard Tommy say, the other two echoing with their own concerns. 

“Don’t die on us, old man,” Techno said dryly.

“Ah, fuck,” Phil managed to get out between breaths, rolling over to grab his communicator, “I’m good, boys, just had a rough landing.”

“Good. You being okay, I mean, not the- you know what I mean. Anyways, what do you think, Phil, is a hotdog a sandwich?” Wilbur was straight to the point, no time for stalling, this was a question that had to be answered.

“Uhhh,” He paused, still catching his breath, then answered with a blunt “No. A hotdog is not a sandwich.”

“See! See, Tommy, it isn’t a sandwich!”

“Phil isn’t the pinnacle of information, he’s not God, shut up Wil-”

“Boys, boys, hey,” Techno’s monotone voice raised above his brother’s, cutting them both off, “I think I have the answer to this question.”

“Go for it, Techno,” Phil said as he munched down on a steak, trying to regain some of his sacrificed health.

“Hotdogs are tacos.”

Everyone was shocked into silence. Phil was mid-bite of his steak, and he could clearly envision the looks on Tommy and Wilbur’s faces. Techno probably had the smuggest, most amused expression on his face.

“..What do you MEAN??” Wilbur yelled. The sound of Tommy’s sputtering laughter started to echo down the mic, mixed with Wilbur’s agitated shouting and Techno’s calm refuting. Phil started to laugh again as well, nearly choking on the bite of steak he was previously chewing. 

“It’s obvious. A sandwich is two pieces of starch with a filling. A hotdog bun is only one piece. It’s a single piece of starch holding a filling. Y'know, a taco,” It was clear in Techno’s tone of voice that he was grinning, probably relishing in his brother’s dumbfounded reactions.

“Oh my god. I’m surrounded by idiots, I’m leaving, goodbye,” Wilbur’s voice grew quieter as he presumably ran off. Techno’s chuckles joined the sound of Phil and Tommy’s.

The cackling went on for a while, mostly because of Tommy’s infectious giggling. 

“Ohh boy,” Phil wheezed as their collective laughter finally died down, and then without thinking, he said, “I love you guys.”

Silence once more. Ah shit, emotional vulnerability.

“Love you too, Phil,” Tommy replied in a mumble, yet it was clear in his voice that he was probably smiling ear to ear.

“Yeah. What the kid said,” Techno dodged that real quick. Phil didn’t mind though, he knew that even if Techno didn’t say it outright, he really loved his brothers and his dad. 

“It’s always the highlight of my day when you guys call me. It gets a bit lonely here at times,” He admitted.

“You should come join us! We could always use more people on the revolution, you know-” Tommy started, but Phil swiftly interjected.

“Tommy, you know I’d love to, but it’d be really tough for me to get there. Also, I’m busy with my world. If it gets to be too much for you three to handle, then I promise I’ll come no matter what, but I trust you boys. I’m proud of you, all three of you.”

Tommy whined a bit, begged, pleaded, but eventually let the topic go.

“Tell Wil I said I love him, alright? I’ll let you two go for now, but know I’m-”

“Always a call away,” The two brothers cut Phil off in synchrony, “we know Dad, thank you.”

Phil grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> hey you wanna know something funny? after i'd already written this, i watched an episode of phil's hardcore season 4 and at the beginning of that episode he literally answered the "is a hotdog a sandwich" question. and i was RIGHT on my prediction on his answer he does not see a hotdog as a sandwich. 
> 
> OH also this is a prompt fill for mcytober technically! this is wings + "brisk morning air" ^_^
> 
> if you liked this, consider following me on tumblr @legacyconsole


End file.
